Gatopán
by Kiwione
Summary: Hao/Hanna. Lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y casi pudo jurar que sonrió ante sus insanos pensamientos. No cabía duda que era su pariente..."


**Gatopán.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:** AsakuraCest, gatos, pan, HaoXHanna.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Tomo único.**

–¿Tío Hao?–. Llevaba horas caminando por ese estúpido bosque, ya le dolían los pies, sus audífonos se había perdido en algún lugar de su habitación y no pudo encontrarlo por más que trató, miró los árboles altos que rondaban el lugar y después el pequeño pastel que llevaba en manos.

Exhaló casi con pesadez, se dijo que probablemente era mejor volver, después recordó que ésta fecha sólo se conseguía una vez al año… Habría más años, tal vez… Pero por una extraña y hasta _insana_ razón, él quería celebrarla a como diera lugar.

O tal vez no habría más años… No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le estaba dando: –¡TÍO HAO!-. Gritó ya al borde de la desesperación, buscando aunque fuese uno de sus ocho mil gatos… Migajas de pan… Algo quemado… Pero no había nada, era como si el destino se empeñara en esconderle a la persona que quería ver.

–¿Hun' Hanna?–. Murmuró una voz lejana. Hanna casi pudo sentir que su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza, corrió, hacía donde según él había oído la voz encontrando un pie colgando de un árbol y después de eso, una pierna cubierta hasta la rodilla por un kimono rojo con flores de colores. –¡Tío Hao!–. Habló con felicidad el descendiente de los Asakura.

Hao lo miró debajo del árbol con lo que parecía… ¿Un panqué con cara de gato? Su rostro se iluminó enormemente y bajó del árbol con gracia y destreza. –¡Feliz cumpleaños tío Hao!–. El rubio no esperó ni un momento, aún así con el panqué se abalanzó contra su tío y lo abrazó con fervor, sonriendo como Yoh solía hacerlo.

–¿Eh? Ah… Ustedes los humanos y sus estúpidas celebraciones–. Murmuró con sorna en sus palabras, recibiendo el abrazo, pasó sus manos por la cintura del chico, estrechándole también en un abrazo. Lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y casi pudo jurar que sonrió ante sus insanos pensamientos. No cabía duda que era su pariente.

Después de su estremecimiento, y de verificar que el panqué aún se mantuviera en una pieza, hizo un mohín y agregó, sin separarse: –¡No son tontos tío! Recuerda que alguna vez tú también fuiste humano–. Sentenció, moviéndose un poco de lugar.

–Es una celebración estúpida. ¿Qué celebran? ¿El hecho de que cada año te volverás más viejo? Bueno, eso a mí no me importa, soy inmortal–. Sonrió ampliamente, oyendo al niño reír en su oído con gracia. –¿No deberías estar con mi tonto hermano?–. Preguntó ya que bueno, era también cumpleaños de su gemelo.

–Sí… Pero… Quería verte…–. Pausó, separándose de él para mirarle directo a los ojos. –Hacía mucho no te veía, te extrañaba–. Murmuró un tanto apenado, extendiéndole el panqué. –Es de vainilla… Sé cuánto amas a los gatos–. Hao tomó el panqué en sus manos y hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo.

–¿Lo hiciste tú?–.

–S-Sí–.

Sus neuronas procesaron la información y sonrió de lado, ya decía él que su cuñada Anna no se iba a molestar en prepararle algo, o su inepto hermano. Por lo que podía ver, había tenido que ir a casa de ese enano para hacerlo… Manta. Cerró sus ojos y siguió sonriendo casi con burla. –¡Tío Hao! ¡No te burles o me lo llevaré!–. Amenazó el rubio con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

Hao abrió los ojos y pudo ver en ese pequeño chico a su hermano Yoh, Anna… A su madre, inclusive podía ver una pequeña parte de sí en él… No podía jurar lo que estaba sintiendo, de repente con sólo ver las mejillas rojas de ese niño recordó cada una de las cosas por las que había pasado, cada una de las cosas que tuvo que sacrificar y lo que había hecho, peor aún, las cosas que a nadie le interesaban.

Pero él vivía su vida en eso. Después recordó lo que había hecho con ese niño, en lo que le había convertido y por un momento casi pudo sentir tanto arrepentimiento como con Ohachiyo, por un momento… Hanna le recordaba a su hermosa Opacho, siempre leal a él y sin juzgarle por ningúno de sus actos, a veces le recordaba a su hermano Yoh por lo tonto que podía resultar en diversas situaciones.

Aunque supiera más de lo que debería… A su bella cuñada Anna porque podía ser tan frío como ella, pero jamás cruel… Aunque para el resto del mundo lo fuera. A Ohachiyo que sinceramente había sido su único amigo, aparte de Opacho, también a ese chico Redseb… Por más que le odiara, jamás podría quitarse el emblema Asakura. Le recordaba a su madre… Esos ojos, esos penetrantes ojos café oscuro que le miraban con una felicidad y bondad casi infinita…

Pero más que nada le recordaba a sí mismo, porque para ningúno de ellos dos importaba lo que la gente pensara, por que podían destruir sin compasión, morder con dureza y desgarrar con fuerza. Porque ambos eran personas fuertes y lo que han hecho, ha sido superior al arte.

–Tío Hao… Te quiero…–. Esa pequeña voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones…

_Te quiero…_

Te quiero…

**Te quiero…**

Sólo pudo sonreír aún más, observando a sus gatos aglomerarse en el lugar donde estaban, recordó cada una de las cosas que había hecho con ese niño. Se acercó a él y observó cómo un escalofrío recorría la piel acanelada del rubio. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, no hizo más que inclinarse sobre sus labios y besarle.

Sí, definitivamente cada una de las cosas que habían hecho vinieron a su mente esparciéndose como un rollo fotográfico, Hanna sin poder creerlo llevó sus manos detrás del cuello del castaño, aún era un inexperto en ese tipo de materia.

Así, continuaron por unos momentos sólo rozando y tocando sus labios entre sí, sin saliva, sin lenguas, sólo ese dulce roce que ninguno de los dos quería parar. Hao se separó, siendo consciente de la falta de aire del menor… Lo miró a esos ojos, puertas del alma y su mirada se encendió.

–Yo también te quiero Hanna–. Más de una vez se preguntó si eso estaba bien… En él estaba viendo a más de una persona que quería y era parte de sí. Entonces se dijo que al carajo, si estaba bien o mal, no importaba.

Él era Hao Asakura.

**FIN.**

Yo quería mi HaoHanna & como nadie me lo dio pues yo lo hice +w+ & como quedó muy hermoso lo subí porque hoy es el cumple de los gemelos ;W; Muchas felicidades a ambos x3 al principio iba a poner a la lechuga (Lyserg) con Hao pero después dije: Ni madres, es el cumpleaños de Hao, no voy a arruinarlo por más que el HaoLys sea Cannon. & Hanna es un amor con patas.

¡ Reviews ! ¡ No les cuesta más de dos minutos :B !

Besos & abrazos.

**+ Suly +**


End file.
